1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery and a battery pack using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike non-rechargeable primary batteries, secondary batteries are generally rechargeable and are widely used as power sources for portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders.
Among various types of secondary batteries, lithium secondary batteries have recently come into widespread use because of their high operating voltages and high energy density per weight. Lithium secondary batteries can take various shapes, including cylinders, cans, and pouches.
A lithium secondary battery largely comprises an electrode assembly including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator, and a liquid electrolyte interacting with the electrode assembly. Charge and discharge operation of the lithium secondary battery take place by the interaction between the electrode assembly and the liquid electrolyte.
The lithium ion battery may have increased internal temperature or unduly increased internal pressure due to over-heating conditions caused by an overcharge, overdischarge, internal short-circuit, released internal gas, and the like, which may induce swelling of the secondary battery, and an abnormal response of the battery may occur.